Birthday Surprises
by Grenwick
Summary: Roran and Eragon confess their love for each other while doing chores on the farm. One thing leads to another and before they know it, they're pleasuring one another. Contains M/M pairing and sex. DLDR


**WARNING: Contains male on male sex between Roran and Eragon. If you don't like M/M pairings then don't continue reading. For those who do read this fanfic then I hope you enjoy. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome but please no flames.**

**Birthday Surprises**

It was a hot, sunny and cloudless day. Roran and I were doing our chores out on the farm while Garrow headed into Carvahall to get some farm tools repaired by Horst. We always had spares in case we needed to get one or two fixed so it wouldn't slow us down with getting things done. I had my sleeves rolled up to try and keep me cool in the heat while Roran had decided to go completely shirtless. I couldn't help but glance over at him to admire his well-muscled torso and arms.

Over the years I had developed a love towards Roran that was more than family love. We had seen each other completely naked while swimming in a lake that I knew of in the Spine. We had taken the opportunity to experiment a few things together once or twice while at the lake because the two of us were curious about exploring each other's bodies a little. For me at least the emotional side of things started to develop the first time we experimented though I didn't know about Roran despite him being in love with Katrina.

As we continued to work in the fields my mind wondered to my birthday. It was tomorrow and Roran told me that he had a surprise for my birthday. I wasn't completely sure what it could be seeing as we don't have much money. My thoughts were disrupted by Roran getting my attention. I stopped what I was doing and turned to Roran, my gaze lingering on his hot body. He didn't really seem to notice my gaze and continued talking.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Eragon. I've told Garrow already."

"Tomorrow? You'll miss my birthday celebrations!"

Roran kept looking at me as he nodded.

"I know. This is why I've decided to give you your birthday present today, rather than tomorrow before I head to Therinsford."

As I continued to look at Roran I could feel the pressure of my erect cock against my pants. I tried to make sure it was hidden without making it obvious to Roran so he wouldn't find out but I wasn't discreet enough. Roran noticed my erection and smiled. He spread his arms out on either side of him.

"Like what you see, Eragon?"

I stood there blushing and didn't answer.

"Oh come on, you can tell me."

He winked at me making me blush even more. I then slowly nodded.

"Y-y-yes…..I do…"

Roran lowered his arms, still smiling. He dropped the farming tool he had been using and gestured for me to come closer to him. I slowly go towards him and once I'm within arm's reach, Roran gently places a hand on my cheek like he would with Katrina.

"I love you, Eragon."

"I know you-"

Roran quickly but gently places a finger against my lips, cutting me off. He waits until he knows I won't say anymore.

"I love you more than a cousin or brother. I love you the way I would love Katrina if me and her were actually together. She only agreed to make it seem like we were a couple despite the fact that she knew my heart belongs to you."

I was shocked. I didn't expect Roran to confess his love for me. Though I understand why he only told Katrina before telling me because I've kept my love for Roran to myself for the same reason. No one in Caravahall would approve of a same-sex couple, let alone two family members even though Roran and I were only cousins.

"I love you too Roran. I don't want to love anyone else the way I love you."

Right then, Roran took a step closer to me and kisses me while groping my crotch with his free hand. I started kissing him back as my heart started racing. I placed my hands on Roran's chest as we deepened the kiss. My hands then slowly slid down Roran's torso towards the top of his pants. As soon as I felt the fabric, I searched for the twine and untied it.

Roran shifted his hands to my ass and gave it a good squeeze. All the while we were kissing and every now and then one of us would give off a soft moan. As soon as Roran's pants were off, he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it off. We briefly broke away from the kissing as Roran lifted my shirt over my head and threw it onto the ground. We then continued with the heated and passionate kissing.

I started fondling Roran's semi-erect cock which made him moan with pleasure. He gave me one more passionate kiss before he went on to sucking and licking my nipples. As he did so, his hands found their way back to the front of my pants to untie the twine that held them up. Once my pants had fallen to the ground, freeing my raging erection, I kicked them away.

Roran then stopped sucking and licking my nipples and had me kneel in front of him with his now raging erection in my face. Without any hesitation I started sucking Roran's throbbing, thick cock. I heard him moan loudly and he placed his hands on my head to increase the pace. He soon had me stop and he started thrusting at his own pace.

After a few minutes of thrusting his huge cock into my mouth and moaning as he did so, Roran stopped and gently pushed me onto my back. He then lay on top of me and we started passionately kissing again as our bodies and erect cocks pressed and rubbed against each other. I placed my hands on his firm and round ass and groped the hell out of it. Roran then stopped kissing me, placed a hand on my cheek and gazed into my eyes.

He smiled a smile that was full of love. We lay on the ground like this for what seemed like forever. All I was aware of was both of our cocks and bodies pressed against each other, Roran's breathing and the way he looked into my eyes as I looked into his.

"Are you ready for your birthday present?"

I nodded in answer. Roran kissed me once more before he lifted his body off of mine. He lifted my legs and used his saliva as lube. He then slowly entered his thick cock into my tight ass. Once he had his cock completely sheathed in my ass he started thrusting, slowly at first but he quickly picked up his pace. We both emitted loud moans from the pleasure.

"Harder Roran!" I screamed. "Harder and faster!"

Roran's thrusting became faster and he pounded my ass even harder. I started masturbating while Roran pounded my ass. He bent down to kiss me and quickly straightened up.

"I'm about to cum!"

Roran then gave out the loudest moan I've heard as his cum filled my tight hole. Within seconds my stomach became covered in my own cum. Roran pulled his cock out of my ass and gave my still-erect cock a good suck, cleaning off the cum before he started licking my cum off my stomach. Once he was done he lay on top of me, our bodies pressing against each other. He looked into my eyes.

"I love you Eragon." He whispered.

"I love you too Roran."

Roran then passionately kissed me before he rolled off me and lay on his back. I rolled onto my side and pressed my body against the side of his. I placed my hand on his stomach and rested my head on his chest. Roran wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the forehead. We lay there for hours completely naked, soaking up the sun. Once we became hungry to the point of our stomachs growling, we headed inside to get some food. Once we had finished, we headed to Roran's room to continue cuddling and fondling each other's cocks while passionately kissing. I was going to miss this while Roran was in Therinsford but I knew he would be back soon enough and we would be able to continue this to our hearts content. But today was the only day we could make the most of it before he left.

**The End**


End file.
